


Loki's Revenge or How Harry became a Friend and More to the Norse God of Mischief

by molmcmahon



Series: Harry Potter and the Avengers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Avenger Harry Potter, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master of Death Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is flown to the facility in Maine. He discovers that it is very boring being a shield agent. Though that changes when a certain black haired god comes through the tesseract. A very familiar god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the third part!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers. JK Rowling and Marvel own them respectively.

Harry was walking around the indoor perimeter of the facility that he was stationed at. He had only been here for a week or two and it had started to get a little boring. The tesseract had interested him for a couple of days, but it was doing nothing but sitting there. Glowing a transparent blue. Yeah, you could understand why Harry was bored. Yeah, it reeked of a different kind of magic, but when Harry tried to get his magic to interact with it, his magic encountered a tunnel that lead somewhere he didn't want to follow. He was quite unsure of where it lead to and he wasn't that bored to actively get into trouble. 

The facility that Clint had flown him to was covered with other busy SHIELD agents. In fact, the facility was not the only SHIELD building in the area. The agency had taken over a small piece of land in Maine and now the population was that of a small town. Harry had even recognized Eric from New Mexico and had said hi to him. He had asked where Jane and Darcy were and he had said that they were still in New Mexico, trying to figure out what mode of transportation Thor had used.

Occasionally, he received phone calls from Tony or Pepper, but they were busy. Clint was still based here and his job was to observe the tesseract and he was also the head of the security for this specific building. Harry had never seen the amount of technology that was in this building; it was astounding. Most of it, he didn't even claim to understand.

When Harry got back to where Clint was, which was on the series of walkways that ran the entire length of the building and were close to the ceiling, he sat down next to him. 

“Anything new?" he asked the archer. Harry could see Clint jump in surprise.

“Harry, what did I tell you last week? Don't sneak up on me! Do I have to warn everyone else that you sneak up on them?” Clint exclaimed.

“I didn't do it on purpose! That's how I walk! I'm not...” Harry trailed off when he saw Clint's expression. “Hilarious. You're an asshole.”

Clint chuckled and then straightened up when he saw something on the ground floor that interested him. “Nothing new here, though the tesseract is emitting more energy around itself. That might interest you.” Harry glanced where Clint's gaze was pointed and saw Nick Fury walking over to talk with Eric. They had been expecting him to come through here this week. Harry was hoping to be moved back to New York, so that he would become less bored. Being around Tony never proved to be boring. 

“Agent Potter, you're needed down here,” he heard through his comm, which he had been given at the start of this pseudo-mission thing. Harry stood up and Clint did the same, apparently having received the same order.

Clint took his rope down, like he usually did and Harry shifted into his hawk form and followed him down. The agents that were working here were quite used to him shifting forms very suddenly and ignored him. At first, they had been all startled at seeing him change from a human shape to a hawk shape. However, he had only ever changed to his hawk form here; never his lion form.

Once on the ground floor, he shifted back to his human form. From here, he could definitely sense that the tesseract was about to do something new, whether it was a good new or bad new, he didn't know yet. Harry walked over to where Clint and Fury were talking right in front of the tesseract.

Eric had walked over to talk with Fury, too. Harry knew something was entirely different with the tesseract when its magic actively sought him out. Harry was about to walk over it when he thought better of it. He wasn't about to let some strange unknown magical thing have access to him.

“Potter, do you have anything to report?” Fury was asking. He was looking at Harry with a strange look.

Harry turned to look at him, “The tesseract is definitely acting in way that it hasn't the past couple of weeks. It's magic is reaching out to mine, though, don't look at me. I don't know why.” Harry replied. “It's a very strange kind of magic; I've never seen it before.”

Just as he finished saying that, there was a big boom of magic. Harry had to back up a few paces from where he was standing, lest he get covered in strange magic. He glanced around the room; everyone had startled at it. The few guards in the room walked over, drawing their weapons. 

Harry then turned his gaze toward the edge of the room where one of the biggest setups of equipment were. There was a man there, lying on the ground. The man had a strange set of armor on him, though it was torn and completely ripped off in other parts. Harry could also see what looked like blood coming from different lacerations on the man's body. The guards trained their weapons on the stranger and walked toward him.

“Wait, let me,” Harry said to the guards. “He reeks of more than one kind of magic.” The guards backed off at his order. And that was true. Harry did recognize the man, it was Thor's brother, Loki, but he was also wrapped in the magic that Harry had felt a couple of weeks ago when he had been shadowing Steve.

As he slowly walked up to Loki, the god sat up and screamed. Then suddenly started speaking. Though, Harry was pretty sure that the voice coming out of that body was not Loki's voice, which totally creeped Harry out. He was quite sure it creeped out other people too, as he turned to glance around the room and he saw people inch away from the tesseract and out of the room. The voice was very deep but it had a quality to it that Voldemort had.It evoked the adjectives, slimy, and dark. _Maybe all super villains have that._ Harry would have snickered at that, but with what was happening, he was too transfixed on Loki's body.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Thanos, conqueror of death. My purpose here is to find the mortal that came back from death a month ago. I tortured the frost giant Loki to try to find out who the mortal was, but he was still withholding information. But I finally burrowed into his mind and found the required information. I require the presence of Harry Potter in two days' time. I will have arrived at your planet by then. If you don't have him there when I arrive, then I will be forced to conquer your pathetic planet. Remember, two days time. Farewell.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

After that pronouncement, Harry watched Loki keel over and most likely pass out. It was absolutely silent in the building; everyone was either looking at him or looking at each other. Fury was watching him with unconcealed interest. The people who had been inching out of the room came back in after Thanos had finished talking through Loki.

Harry was stunned; he had never heard of someone called Thanos and to have him be interested in him was well, rather scary. He had definitely picked up some supervillain vibes from just listening to him speak. He had never enjoyed having someone focus their interest in him; it usually didn't end well. He saw the guards move their weapons toward him, though he was aware of Clint moving in front of him and pull his bow out and hold it. Though he didn't nock it yet. He had clearly decided who he would side by and it was Harry.

“Harry...”

At Clint's low warning, Harry got with the current program. He walked up to where Loki was unconscious and he got an up close look at him. Clint followed him, though more wearily, up to where Loki was. He was covered in bruises and gashes all around his body with blood streaming out of the wounds. Loki was also quite pale and sweating and Harry could see bags underneath his eyes. There were long and big marks in the asguardian's armor and to Harry, it looked like someone had carved a knife or bigger implement down his skin. 

Harry slowly reached out to slide one arm underneath Loki's shoulders and one underneath his waist and scooped up the god. He could hear a low whimper coming from the god, though he had tried to be gentle. When he did that, he could hear the guards in the room start to move toward them and actively point their weapons at him and Clint.

“Clint, is the quinjet still where you parked it?” he whispered at just the right level that the archer would hear him. 

“Yep.”

“Let's go then!” Harry exclaimed than started to hasten toward the exit. 

“Get him!” He heard Fury order the guards. When they started to advance further on him, Harry cast a blasting spell toward them though he kept it at a low level as to not seriously injure anyone.

Clint started to run toward the exit and Harry followed with his cargo. As soon as they got to the quinjet that they had arrived on, Clint ran into the pilot's seat and Harry lowered the god onto one of the flat seats that had medical equipment stationed right next to it.

“Harry, you seated yet? We need to take off!” Clint yelled at him.

Harry quickly sat down in the seat that was right next to the medical bed and strapped himself in.

“Yeah, I'm good. Go!”

Harry felt the jet start to take off as it started to rumble and lift off from the ground. He watched as the ramp closed and then walked over to the pilot's seat and took the seat meant for a copilot. Harry watched as Clint expertly piloted the jet far from the SHIELD cluster of buildings.

“Do you have a destination in mind for us?” Clint turned to ask him. “And why did you bring Loki with us? He could turn on us.”

Harry thought about that question for a minute. “I was thinking Stark Tower; it could work as a headquarters for us temporarily. And I know Tony wouldn't let on to Fury that I'm there.”

“Right, I'll get us there then. I've never met Tony before. He sounds like an asshole,” Clint commented. Harry then watched him type in the destination into the jet's dashboard computer.

Harry chuckled at that, “He's not an asshole to his friends, of which I happen to be one.”

“I thought that bringing Loki would be beneficial to us. He was in Thano's company, so he would know how to deal with him. Plus, there's always, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. I had also seen Loki right around the time that I met you,” Harry replied.

“Well, what he does is on you. But that was a good idea of yours,” Clint commented then put on one of the headsets. Harry got up and went back to where Loki was situated. He heard Clint calling Natasha, filling her in on the situation. 

Harry made sure that Loki was still in relatively the same condition and then pulled out his cell phone. He wanted to make sure that Tony and Pepper were aware of the past couple of hours before they suddenly arrived at the jet pad on Stark Tower.

He typed in the number and then waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone. Tony had given him a Stark phone a while back and then had given him a tutorial in using it.

“Harry? What's up?”

“Pepper! Hi. So, I'm coming to the tower; are you and Tony there right now?”

“Yes, why? Is there something that we need to know?” she replied. “Steve Rogers is here also.” She sounded amazed at having a long dead world war 2 hero standing in the room. 

“Yep, something big. Uh, yeah, SHIELD dug him out a couple of weeks ago. Is he there for a reason?” he asked her. In the jet, Harry heard another whimper coming from the god and laid a hand gently on the top of his hand. Loki startled only a little, what with being injured everywhere. His wounds had not started to heal at all and that worried Harry. When he had seen Loki a couple of months ago in New Mexico, he had just been brimming with magic and now Harry couldn't sense anything from him, only a little tiny dot of magic.

“Easy, you're okay. Well, I guess you're not okay, but you are safe. Just hold on for a couple more minutes,” he murmured then switched his attention back to the phone conversation. He started to rub soothing circles on the god's palm and that seemed to help a little.

“... he had wanted to get to know Tony, I think.” Pepper finished.

“Pepper, tell them that I'm bringing Clint Barton and Loki with me. And that SHIELD is after me right now,” Harry responded. “Also, you might be joined by Natasha Romanov possibly.”

“Why is SHIELD after you? Did something happen?” Pepper said worriedly. “Who is Loki?”

“It's a long story; I'll tell all of you when we get there. We're in a jet, so we'll land on the helipad,” Harry replied. “Well, it's probably not too long of a story, but I don't want to tell it more than once.”

“Okay, I'll go tell Tony and Steve and alert Jarvis to your arrival,” Pepper said.

“Thanks,” Harry ended then hung up when Pepper did.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took roughly 20 minutes for Clint to get them to Stark Tower and land on the helipad. The landing gear dropped and the ramp descended, only for Harry to see Tony and Steve standing outside. Harry slowly picked up Loki and walked down the ramp with Clint.

The three of them looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for an explanation. He glanced at them, though when they saw Loki, their faces turned grim.

“Harry, what's going on?” Steve asked, walking up to him.

“Well, it all starts with the god in my arms and ends with him. Could the explanations wait until I heal him?” he replied. 

“Tony, Fury might come around here and start asking where I am. Do you think you could set the tower on lockdown?”

“Of course, though I kind of already did that. Jarvis won't allow anyone in unless I give a signal,” Tony commented.

“Good,” Harry responded, then started to walk into the building and made a beeline for the couch. “Tony, Steve, this is Clint Barton,” he gestured to the archer, who had kept pace with him. 

“Clint, this is Steve,” pointing to the super soldier, “and that's Tony.”

Harry dimly heard them exchange hellos and then lowered Loki onto the couch. He then summoned one of the chairs that were sitting around to in front of the couch and sat down. “Clint, could you explain what happened in the last couple of hours, please? This could take a while.”

Harry slowly peeled off Loki's armor to get at the injuries underneath, being careful not to rip any skin off in the process. 

“Loki, you can definitely wake up now. In fact, I need you awake for just a second,” Harry murmured into his ear, hoping that he would hear it. 

The god groaned for a minute but didn't wake up. Harry sighed, he would have to heal him without having alerted him to the fact beforehand. It would have been better to have him know that the foreign magic reaching into him was not from Thanos; most wizards and/or sorcerers appreciated being told that magic other than their own was being used on them. He reached out a hand to grasp Loki's cheek; for better and quicker healing, skin on skin contact was a necessity, at least, it was for him. 

He reached out with his magic, closed his eyes, and rode alongside it into the god's body. He was still sitting in front of the couch, but a part of him was entwined with his magic, fixing blood vessels, mending bones, replenishing Loki's blood supply, and keeping his temperature down to where Loki, as a frost giant would feel better. Luckily, Loki was still unconscious, both mentally and physically, so he didn't experience any struggling or fighting against him. He was unaware of how long it took, but he estimated a couple of hours until he slowly pulled out of Loki's body. He summoned a blanket from his quarters in the tower and waited for it.

Just a couple of seconds later, a thick blanket zoomed toward his open hand. The other people in the room looked awed for a minute, but then turned back to what they were doing. Harry covered Loki in the blanket, then opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He could see Tony and Steve whispering together at the table, about what Harry couldn't hear. Harry wasn't exactly surprised to see Natasha sitting at the other couch with Clint leaning on her shoulder. However, he was surprised to see Thor, who was pacing around the room, swinging Mjolnir at his side.

He would have thought he would have heard his entrance but he supposed that the others had told him to shush while Harry was healing his brother. 

“Alright, I'm done. He should wake up any minute now,” he announced to the room. He stood up and walked over to the small kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water; one for him and one for Loki. He walked back over to his chair and sat down. 

“Harry, I am very pleased to see you again!” Thor said, though he was being quieter than normal, probably in deference to his brother being asleep. “Thank you for healing my brother, my friend.” 

“How's he doing?” Tony asked, curiously.

“He'll still need more rest, but we need answers from him. He responded well to my magic,” Harry replied. Though, that was probably because he already knew what it felt like. “And, I couldn't heal everything; I just mended the major injuries. He'll need to do the rest.

“Ah, good to know,” Thor commented.

Harry glanced over to where the two agents were sitting. “It's good to see you again, Natasha.”

“Of course. So, what's the plan?” she said.

“We're not going to just hand you over to whoever this Thanos is,” Clint added.

“Wait, just before we start planning, I need to go get someone,” Harry commented. “Everyone's heard of Bruce Banner, right?”

“Oh, yeah! I've heard of him. Harry, didn't you meet him a couple of months ago?” Tony said.

“Yep,” he replied as everyone else voiced their assent to Harry's question. “So when I come back with him, just act normal.” He said, with a hint of a threat in his voice.

“What if Loki wakes up while you are gone, Harry?” Clint asked. “We don't want him doing anything.”

“Hmm, well I probably won't be gone long. Just for a few minutes, but if he does, make him comfortable. Water, food. I don't know if our medicine will work on him, but if he's still in pain, then pain medication. If anything happens though, call me.” And with that, he apparated, putting on a notice-me-not spell on the instant before, following the tracking spell that he put on Bruce.

 

* * *

 

Harry landed in a busy part of Calcutta, which was where he had dropped him off when they had first met. As it was very crowded, he didn't initially see Bruce, but with some thorough searching, he spotted him.

Once he cancelled the notice-me-not spell, he walked out from behind the building and walked up to the doctor.

“Bruce!” he shouted. The other man startled and turned around to see who had called his name. Harry could see a hint of green then when he saw Harry, the green subsided. Banner walked up to him, grinning.

“Harry, it's good to see you!” he said then noticed the expression on the wizard's face. “This isn't a social call, is it?”

“No, I'm afraid it isn't,” Harry replied grimly. “Would you be willing to come with me to Stark Tower? Something big has happened and I want you there.”

Bruce looked contemplative for a minute. “If you really want me there,” he pointed at himself,“then I'll come. But what could I do to help?”

“For Merlin's sake, you are the best scientist I've ever met. But don't tell Tony I said that. He wouldn't ever speak to me again,” Harry jokingly replied. Bruce walked up to him and held out his hand, accustomed to apparating with him. Harry extended his left hand and grasped Bruce's and disapparated on the spot.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid afternoon in New York when Harry landed with Bruce back in Stark Tower. However, it was to an unsurprising sight. Harry could see Agent Phil Coulson at the door, though he was in the middle of a conversation with Pepper. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Clint were standing in front of the couch that held Loki, who Harry could see was still sleeping. Bruce took one look at the loosely grouped avengers and walked around to stand next to them. Harry grinned when Tony sidled over to him and introduced himself.

Harry was about to walk over to talk to Clint when Steve joined him. He glanced at Steve, who glanced at him.

“It looks like Agent Coulson wants to talk with you, Harry,” Steve said, narrowing his eyes at the other agent who was trying to get a good look at Loki but was failing.

“Did he say what he wanted to talk about?” Harry asked the supersoldier. “Why did Tony let him in the tower, though?”

Steve chuckled at something, probably picturing said moment. “Coulson threatened to resort to using heavy explosives to get in. We won't let anything happen to you or Loki, however.” He turned to glance at Harry, with a serious expression.

“No, but it's obvious that it will be about the coming battle,” Steve replied then walked over to join Tony and Bruce. Harry walked over to where Agent Coulson was standing and stared at the agent.

“So, I hope you are not here to kidnap me,” Harry started. Coulson frowned at that.

“I come with apologies from Director Fury,” Coulson said. “We are not going to do anything to you; we need the Avengers now, more than anything.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “Why couldn't Fury come himself with an apology? Do I not rate coming in person?”

“Ah, no he's busy trying to contain and evacuate what will likely be the arena for tomorrow,” Coulson replied. “I am here to see what your plan is for that. SHIELD will follow your lead for the fight.”

“Hmmm,” Harry muttered. He turned to walk back to where the group had mostly relaxed now that they had heard what Coulson said. Steve was sitting on the couch, next to Tony and Bruce was sitting on the other. Natasha had joined Pepper on the other couch, along with Clint. “That depends on what Loki and Thor have to say.”

“I will be in contact with you then,” Coulson replied and then walked back to the lift to take him back to the ground floor. Harry watched him go for a minute then turned to go after a pacing Thor, who stopped when he saw him.

“So, Thor, what happened after you went back to Asgard? I told you to take care around your brother. Obviously, something happened.”Harry gestured to where Loki was lying on the couch.

“Ah, that... is a story of which I fear that this problem is my fault,” Thor replied, sorrowfully. The other Avengers all watched as Thor started to describe what had happened.

“When I went back to Asgard after my exile, Loki went mad and tried to destroy Johunteim. It led to the destruction of the Bifrost. I, for my part, regret what led to that. But, he fell into the abyss and was never seen again, until now,” Thor murmured, glancing at his brother.

“Wait, what's a Bifrost? Tony asked. “Also, what's Asgard?”

“The Bifrost is a magnificent device that let's us move in between realms,” Thor replied and was about to open his mouth to explain Asgard when Bruce cut in.

“Asgard is the home of the Norse gods,” Bruce replied thoughtfully. “I didn't know it actually existed, though.”

Thor smiled. “It does and it is beautiful!”

“So, you don't know what happened to your brother then?” Harry asked softly. It was obviously a sore subject. “How did you come to Earth if the Bifrost was destroyed, though.

“No and it seems we should have looked harder for him,” Thor grimaced. He turned to look at Harry. “Odin used some of his magic to send me here when Heimdall told him that I was needed.”

Harry was going to reply when they all heard groaning from the couch. Harry turned and glanced at where Loki was still lying. Everyone in the room zeroed in on the couch, ready for anything.

“You awake now?” Harry teasingly muttered.

“I'm not your brother, Thor,” Loki croaked. “You know what I am.”

“Loki...” Thor started.

“No, Thor. We are not family,” Loki harshly stated. 

The god turned his gaze toward Harry, who could see his eyes widen minutely. “Who are you? Where are we?” His voice sounded like it was parched and abused. Loki started to sit up and winced; Harry slowly moved to help him sit up, hoping that Loki would remember him from before. Though, Loki dismissed both his help and Thor's and gradually sat up. Everyone could hear bones creaking from abuse, though Loki looked like he was taking stock of his injuries while he was moving. And that certainly produced a surprised expression from the god.

Loki actually recoiled from Thor's help, so Thor moved back to start pacing around the room again with a bothered expression. Harry moved to stand away from the couch to give the god of mischief some room. He also summoned the glass of water that he had prepared for Loki and it zoomed toward where he had directed it: in the air right in front of Loki.

Loki glanced at it, then grabbed it from the air. Harry could see him do something with his magic and then took a few sips and then finally drank it down.

Loki stared at him, following his movements. “I'm Harry Potter. We saw each other when Thor was still in exile back in New Mexico, remember? We are on Earth, or I guess, Midgard, as you call it.”

“Ah, yes. I remember you; you are that wizard that I saw and no one else could. Am I to assume you are the one that healed my wounds, as my body seems to be almost fully healed?” Loki asked him.

Harry nodded in reply, “Yep, that would be me. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you I was about to heal you, but you didn't wake up.”

“I accept that,” Loki replied then really looked around the penthouse. “I was rather incapacitated earlier.” He narrowed his eyes at Bruce, who raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't back down at the glance. Loki's gaze went to Tony next; the genius in turn leering at him. Harry rolled his eyes at Tony and he saw Bruce kick Tony in the shin, not very discreetly. 

“Loki, we know you were a captive of Thanos. We need to know how to deal with him,” Harry began. “Or how to kill him,” he muttered quietly to himself.

“I require introductions,” Loki glanced back at Harry, inquiringly. “If I am going to work with you and my not-brother and those people, then I need to know what they can do.”

Thor predictably grimaced at being called that, but otherwise didn't comment. Harry and the others could see that Loki was not going to budge on that issue. 

“Let's see,” Harry started, pointing at each in turn, “that's Tony Stark, Iron Man; Bruce Banner, the Hulk; Natasha Romanov, Black Widow; Clint Barton, Hawkeye and that's obviously your brother.” Harry glanced at Loki, seeing his frown at Harry calling Thor his brother.

“Let's just postpone that whole blowup until later tonight, okay?” Harry asked Loki. “If that's agreeable to you?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Harry then glared at Thor. “Fine by me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, we're agreed? Steve, you will lead the others against the Chitauri. Loki and I will take on Thanos,” Harry asked. It had taken an hour or two to bring down ideas until they were finely detailed for tomorrow's battle. It was Steve that had come up with the final plan, split up.

“Harry, you said that Coulson said that Fury was evacuating the area?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes, or that's what Coulson had said,” Harry replied. “I hope that was not wrong information.”

“Okay,” Tony commented. “Now, who wants a drink?”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they were done talking about the plan for tomorrow, Harry ambled down the hallway and walked into the kitchen. Pondering what to do for dinner, he figured that it would be prudent to call for delivery, as he wasn't going to feed two gods, a billionaire, two assassins, one super-soldier and a guy that turned into the hulk. But... He poked his head out into the living room and his jaw dropped at what he saw. 

He cast the patronus charm and sent Prongs out ahead of him to stand in front of Loki, who had apparently recharged his magic already and had a big ball of energy in his hand, ready to be thrown. His eyes were glowing blue, like they had when he had first landed on Earth in the SHIELD compound. The god of mischief was also holding a staff that Harry hadn't seen before in a threatening stance. Loki was also in a set of armor, green and gold, with a horned helmet that he hadn't on before.

Apparently, Harry had missed something in between the few minutes he had been gone.

Thor was standing behind the couch away from his brother, gripping Mjolnir with a white-knuckled grip. Bruce was standing next to him, still Bruce as far as Harry could see but his hands were in fists. Clint had grabbed his bow and had knocked an arrow. Natasha had pulled a knife from a holster and was twirling it in her hands. Steve was just lightly holding his shield, staring straight at Loki. Tony was sitting casually on the couch, though still away from the standoff, sipping at a drink.

Harry hurried back into the living room and stood next to Prongs who thankfully had startled everyone into lowering their weapons, except Loki. Harry could feel the magic pouring off Loki; some of it was Loki's magic and some of it was the strange magic that had poured of Loki at the SHIELD compound.

“I need everyone to back off,” Harry instructed quietly, in a tone that would brook no argument. He took a couple of steps toward Loki, who was following his every movement. Though Loki was switching his gaze between the other wizard and the translucent, blue deer. “Unless you want to get turned into something or blown up.”

He heard more than saw everyone do as instructed, though Thor stayed for a second more, gazing at his brother with worried eyes, then left with the others. Steve went to pull Tony up from the couch, cautiously, keeping an eye on Loki, and steered Tony towards the kitchen. He turned to glance at them for a minute. “Tony, or okay, Bruce, could you order dinner for us? I was about to do that then...”

“Okay, Harry,” Bruce called back then Harry turned around to face Loki. The god was still glaring at Harry, trying to look threatening but Harry could see some fear peaking out from his eyes. He was also breathing shallowly and all the color in his face had gone.

“Loki...” Harry murmured, not making any sudden movements. “You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you.”

“Easy.” He continued to whisper reassuring words and started to slowly walk further toward Loki, who was starting to calm down, if a little. When he was close enough, he covered Loki's hand that was holding onto the staff, making sure not to do it too quickly. With that, Loki stiffened for a second then Harry could feel his legs buckle. Harry wrapped his other arm around Loki's waist, feeling safe enough to do that, and eased them both down to the floor. He kept eye contact with Loki as they did so, hoping to convey his worry. He dispelled his patronus on the way down and extended his magic to wrap around Loki, attempting to block out the strange magic. 

Harry heard the staff clatter onto floor and the armor along with the helmet disappeared, leaving Loki in the clothes(they were pajamas) that Harry had borrowed from Tony. Then Loki slumped into Harry's chest. Harry sighed and wrapped his other arm around the god when he felt some tears fall onto his shirt. He started to rub soothing circles on Loki's back and moved his hand up to the god's neck to stroke his nape. Loki's breathing slowly evened out and Harry could feel Loki start to become pliant with sleep. He added some healing magic, as Loki wasn't fully healed and pulled him completely into his arms and stood up.

He left the staff on the floor for the moment and carried Loki into what was his room and lowered him onto the bed. He made sure the god was comfortable, smoothed his sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead and left to go examine the staff. He stood in front of it but not too close.

“Huh...” Harry muttered. He was very loathe to touch it, as if Harry had to guess, it was the thing that had caused that meltdown. And from the moment that Harry had felt the strange magic, he guessed that it was Thanos' magic. Loki had told him about it, but it wasn't until now that he could guess how much it had affected the Asgardian.

“How is my brother?” Thor enquired.

Harry jumped then turned around to see that his friends had come back into the living room. Though, they were, sensibly, avoiding the staff.

“He's exhausted, even after sleeping through my healing him. And, I suspect that he was withholding information from us,” Harry started.

“Withholding?” Thor frowned. “As in...”

“As in, he was treated more harshly in Thanos' company than he told us,” Harry finished softly, nodding at Steve when he walked past him. “When I carried him to bed, I could feel that he was light, too thin. I hadn't actually managed to catch that when I carried him the first time.”

Thor grimaced, slumping his shoulders in defeat. “I should have caught him before he fell.”

“I... if how you described it was true, then I think Loki was determined to fall off Gungnir,” Harry commented. “You probably couldn't have done anything, though I might have a few **words** with Odin.”

Thor chuckled. “You will be more than welcome to come with us when we go back to Asgard. After this business is taken care of. Odin did want me to retrieve the tesseract. I think my father would be interested in knowing who you are.”

Harry grinned, “I may take you up on that offer.”

They both turned when they heard the elevator ding. “Dinner's here!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time that everyone had eaten and had gone over battle plans once more, Harry was well on the way to being exhausted. It had been a busy day, and yet interesting. Tony directed everyone to separate bedrooms, either in the penthouse or on the floor beneath them. Harry heard Steve relaying their plans over the phone to Coulson(Tony had had to talk him through using a cell phone of course) as he left to go use the bathroom before bed.

He showered then padded into his room, shifting into his lion form mid step. He shook out his long mane then jumped onto the bed, spreading out next to Loki. In a few seconds, he was out and dreaming of a not too distant fight.

 

* * *

 

 

During the night, he was awoken by quiet noises and movement on the bed. He cracked an eye open and yawned, still as a feline. Loki was awake and was staring at him with widened eyes. He wasn't looking at him with fear, but with a bit of awe and... curiousness?

“I wasn't aware that there were wizards on Midgard. And that you can shape-shift that easily...” Loki started, staring at Harry intently.

Harry shifted back to his human form and stretched. He turned to glance at the alarm clock and groaned; it was 3am in the morning. He moved back to stare at Loki with a glare. “Oh, for Merlin's sake, can't we have this talk when it's not ass o'clock in the morning?”

“Ass o'clock in the morning? Is that a Midgard saying?” Loki enquired, gazing at Harry with an interested gaze.

“Ah, yes, it is. It means that it's not a good hour to be awake at,” Harry replied, staring at Loki reproachfully. He started to shiver with the cold. He was actually not under any blankets and being in his lion form had kept him warm. He raised an eyebrow at Loki and gestured to the covers.

Loki generously nodded in permission and Harry scooted under the covers and laid his head on a pillow and turned to stare at Loki.

“So, ask away,” Harry murmured. “I probably wasn't going to get any more sleep anyways.”

“I take it there are other wizards like you?” Loki asked, turning to lie on his back. Harry started to reach out a hand to offer pain relief but Loki shook his head in response.

“You sure? Okay then. Though, tell me when you're not feeling well. I can do something about it,” Harry ordered. “It wouldn't do for Steve and I to be working with a team that's not at 100% today.” They had all agreed that Steve would have command over the non-magical Avengers and Harry would take care of himself and Loki.

Loki gave a non-committal noise but gestured with his hand, as if to say, “please continue.” 

“But, yes, there are others like me,” Harry replied then hesitated. “Though, they usually just have one form that they can shift into. I have two.” Harry wasn't going to tell Loki about his other title, Master of Death and his immortality yet. 

“Two? What is the other?” Loki asked, turning onto his side to look at Harry.

“A hawk,” Harry replied, yawning. Though it wasn't like he needed to sleep more. His body was all ready for the battle later today.

“I would like to see that,” Loki remarked, looking expectantly at Harry.

“Okay, fine.” Harry slid out from underneath the covers and once he was on top of the quilt, he shifted into his other form. He gave a kree of joy then toddled over to Loki, who was looking on with an awed gaze. 

“You...” Loki trailed off, raising a hand. “May I?”

Harry nodded his head, dipping his beak to touch Loki's outstretched hand. Loki startled then laid his hand on Harry's head, who butted it. Loki grinned in delight then started to stroke his feathers. 

After a couple of minutes, in which Harry had gone up to nestle in Loki's arms, they both spooked at the sudden loud noise and the ensuing burst of the same strange magic that had permeated the staff.

They glanced at each other; Loki grimaced and started to move off the bed. Harry shifted back to his human form.

“Sirs,” Jarvis started.

“Yeah, we know. It's time to go to work.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them left the bedroom and joined the others, but not before Harry grabbed a bag in his closet. Harry walked down the hallway, following the sounds that were continuing outside and looked out of the window. He gaped at the sight that met him: there were tons of alien looking ships that were coming from a spot in the atmosphere. And there were separate single ships that only held one alien on it.

The aliens were firing at any and all spots in New York. “Loki!”

Harry pointed at the aliens, hearing the god walk up to come up behind him. He flushed when Loki strode up all the way toward him, so that Harry's back was tucked up against Loki's chest.

“I take it, those are the Chitauri?” Harry asked, turning his head to look up at Loki. The god was just a few inches taller than Harry, so he didn't have to look far.

“Yes,” Loki murmured, going still at the sight. Harry turned around to look at the other and reached out a hand to grasp Loki's in reassurance. Loki raised an eyebrow at him, but Harry could see a hesitant smile in his eyes.

“Guys!” They turned around at Steve's call. “We're heading off!”

“We're coming,” Harry called back, turning to grin at Loki then they both sauntered over to the others. Harry pulled Loki along, not even considering going to get the staff from where Tony had stashed it last night. He didn't want anything effecting Loki again; he just couldn't imagine if he hadn't been at the compound when Loki had fallen through, Loki would probably be attempting to take over the world right now or something.

They all squeezed into the quinjet that Harry and Clint had taken here initially and Clint and Natasha went to sit in the pilot seats. As soon as everyone was loaded, Steve handed out comlinks to everyone and Harry fitted his behind his ear. Harry could see that the only people in the quinjet were actually the ones who couldn't fly and he walked over to glance out the window as he felt the jet take off. Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Loki and Harry were the only ones in jet. Tony and Thor were flying alongside the jet, already decked out in armor. Well, when Harry turned to look in the jet, everyone was decked out in armor; Clint had a quiver full of arrows, Natasha was in her uniform, Steve was in his uniform(left by Coulson sometime in the night), Bruce was just in regular clothes and Loki was...

Harry saw Loki use magic to bring his armor into existence and it was golden and green and not cut up into pieces like it had been when he had landed in the SHIELD facility. Loki also made daggers appear out of nowhere, like he had conjured them. He grinned heatedly, the armor admittedly made the god look more attractive. Harry walked up to Loki, who smirked at him. He probably could see the affect that it had on Harry.

“You are going to need armor, too,” Loki muttered, not even caring that the others were watching them with lifted eyebrows.

“Ahhh, you care about me?” Harry teased, chuckling in amusement.

Loki spluttered in offense. “No, I just... I do not want to face Thanos on my own.”

“Oh, I see,” Harry replied, still grinning. “No worries then. I brought some.”

Loki raised an eyebrow expectantly. Harry snickered but opened the bag he had brought. He jolted when the jet turned quickly unexpectedly then felt an arm come around his shoulders to steady him. He turned to look at Loki, who was determinedly not looking at him. Harry smiled but summoned his dragonhide armor from his bag and strapped it on. It would protect him from any magic directed his way, as the hide of a dragon was spell-resistant. He also summoned his shrunken broomstick from the bag and tucked it into one of his many pockets.

As soon as his armor was on, the jet was hit and Harry turned to look out of the window. One of the wings had gotten hit and it had burst into flame. There were numerous alien ships around them; Tony and Thor had gone ahead and engaged them but still... There were a lot of them. 

“Hold on! This landing will get a little rocky!” Clint shouted back at them.

Harry reached out a hand to grasp the bar hanging down from the ceiling of the jet and made sure that Loki and the others were hanging onto something too. 

He felt the jet crash land onto one of the empty streets of NYC and as soon as the ramp lowered, he followed Steve and Bruce down onto the street. Loki followed him too and he saw Tony and Thor land alongside them.

The Chitauri had spread out along the thankfully empty streets and it appeared that SHIELD had done their job in evacuating everyone. The aliens were everywhere, from clinging onto the walls of skyscrapers and riding their bike-like ships. The bigger, worm-like ships were weaving in between buildings and firing every which way. And then every alien in sight and hearing distance started to jeer at them. Harry narrowed his eyes; if they were going to do battle cries then he had one for them.

Harry made sure that he had room, then shifted shape into his lion and roared loudly. The chitauri all startled to silence and all their heads turned toward him. Harry chuffed and cocked his head when Steve glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. Right, Steve had only seen his hawk form. Harry nodded at him then padded closer to Loki and pressed up against him and felt him tangle a hand in his fur.

Harry saw no sign of Thanos and guessed that their main enemy would appear sometime during the battle, perhaps when he thought that everyone was worn down or something. He dimly heard Steve yelling out orders and Bruce changing into the Hulk and roaring. He saw Tony start to fly with Clint in his arms to a vantage point on top of a building then there was a big boom. His gaze immediately switched to where the aliens were still converging from and saw one of the bike-looking ships, though this one was very unique looking. It had purple spray paint around it and it looked significantly armored, unlike the others.

Then he glanced to the one creature that was riding it and gaped. It was a, what seemed like a giant purple alien who was wearing armor and a helmet. Harry edged closer to Loki, who he could feel was starting to tremble and shifted back to his human form.

“Easy,” Harry whispered. “I'm here with you; you aren't alone in this.”

“Good.” Harry turned to look at Loki, as his tone had taken on a dark edge; his expression was of hatred and he was smiling, though it wasn't a nice smile.

They both watched as Thanos landed on of the tallest buildings and presumably gazed at all of them. Then as if there was an unseen signal, the battle started. The Hulk leaped onto one of the buildings and started to smash the aliens, Clint started firing his arrows, Natasha pulled out her guns and started to fire. Steve threw his shield into a couple aliens and just as Thor was about to fly off, Loki snapped something to him.

“Brother, would you be so kind as to give us a ride?”

Harry grinned at Loki's use of the word brother but grimaced when he realized that Loki really wasn't paying attention to Thor at the moment. Thor for his part was grinning at Loki and walked up to them.

“Of course,” Thor replied, pulling them both into an embrace. Though it ended up being Thor pulling Loki into a hug then Loki holding onto Harry, as Thor needed an arm to direct Mjolnir. The three of them lifted into the air and flew up and toward the building where Thanos was.

Harry glanced up at Loki and when his attention stayed on Thanos, Harry poked him in the chest. Loki gazed down at him, his eyes unclouding from thoughts of revenge.

“Ready?”

“Of course.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

The minute that Thor dropped them off at the side of the building that was farthest from Thanos, Harry quickly cast a shield on himself that would move with him. He also strengthened the shield that he had on Loki, to protect him from Thanos' magic. Harry glanced at Loki, who in turn turned toward him and Harry smiled then pulled out his wand. 

“THANOS!” 

Loki stalked toward the purple creature, already with a ball of green magic in hand. Harry followed behind Loki, readying a couple of offensive spells and one defensive spell in his mind. He could dimly hear Tony sassing Clint and Steve over the comms but his attention stayed on the upcoming battle.

“So you have come back to me,” Thanos smirked at Loki. It wasn't a nice smirk; Harry had often seen that kind of smirk on Voldemort's face when he was addressing his Death Eaters or about to torture one of his minions. “Did you bring the one I asked for?”

“I am no longer under your control!” Loki shouted back.

Thanos took a closer look at Loki then stiffened. “You broke my control!”

“No, that would be my doing,” Harry replied nonchalantly and walked out from behind Loki. 

Thanos took a couple of steps toward them and stopped a couple yards away. 

“So you are the one that I felt,” Thanos remarked curiously. “I have not felt magic from this realm at all and then I felt a strange magic come from Death herself.”

“Yep, that would have been me,” Harry sighed, feeling Loki's curious stare. “Though I didn't know that Death was a woman.”

“You are mortal,” Thanos replied with a growing anger in his body. “How did you come back from Death's embrace?”

“You died?” Loki murmured, still holding a ball of energy in his right hand. It looked like a green flame this close.

“Yeah, I kind of do that?” Harry muttered back to Loki, still holding Thanos' gaze.

“How?” Loki hesitantly asked, inching closer to Harry's side. 

“It's a long story,” Harry said. “I'll tell you later.”

“You are closer to Death than me!” Thanos yelled at them. “I cannot let that be!”

“Uh-oh,” Harry muttered quietly, already casting his patronus. Prongs leapt from his wand to stand in front of him and Loki. “Listen, buddy, I've fought my fair share of dark wizards. Can we just end this peacefully?” 

Thanos conjured a large, red, ball of energy and flung it towards them. Harry gestured for Prongs to charge and cast a shield in front of him. He saw Loki do the same and fling his waiting magic toward Thanos at the same time.

Then the battle really got started when a couple of Chitauri landed their ships and pointed their alien blasters toward them. Harry cast a couple of blasting spells their way and they fell from the roof. One ended up with an arrow in its' head, courtesy of Clint.

“Need anymore help, Harry, Loki?” Clint called through the comm. Harry could see him standing on a roof a couple of buildings over. 

“No! We're doing quite fine here, Hawkeye!” Harry said over the comm. 

“You do not have any magic within you, Barton,” Loki replied over his com. “You would be dead within a minute.”

“Well, then. Point taken,” Clint dryly replied and shot off an arrow while he was talking. “...Mr. Pessimistic.”

Harry cast another high level blasting spell at Thanos who roared in outrage when the Chitauri that had landed on their roof all died within a couple of minutes of each other. Loki had taken them out, either by casting an illusion at the edge of the roof and letting the aliens fall off the roof or by throwing a couple of daggers at them.

Thanos proceeded to cast a couple of spells, resulting in magic pouring out from him and coming toward Harry and Loki both. They shielded themselves but it did take a lot of energy to block whatever spell that had been. He had long since ended his patronus since Thanos had too fast. Harry saw Loki cast another spell to shoot it towards Thanos who dodged it. Loki audibly growled in frustration and shot another spell, this one a green mist at Thanos.

At the same time, Thanos cast another spell, this one a tiny ball of red magic that came speeding toward Harry who put up a shield and braced himself. He always was careful about facing new sorcerers and not knowing their strength level. And his carefulness, well, it sort of paid off; his shield caught most of the energy. But the force of the spell propelled him all the way off the roof...

“Harry!”

Harry fell and he could dimly hear Loki shouting, more like ordering, to Thor or Stark to go get him. However, Tony was too busy flying through the gut of a flying worm ship and Thor was too busy helping Steve and Natasha fight out from out of a battalion of Chitauri soldiers. Neither would get to him in time. He was falling fast and later, he would be glad that Thanos had chosen a skyscraper to fight from, as he wouldn't have had the time to do what he was about to do from a low-rise building. Harry reached into his battle armor and to his pocket, blinking rapidly from the wind and the speed at which he was falling and brought out his shrunken broomstick.

He could hear Tony, Steve, Natasha and Clint all yelling frantically into the comms. Harry could even hear the Hulk roaring in anger and distress.

Harry had known that it might come in handy in this fight and he was proved right as he unshrunk it a moment later. He managed to mount it the next second, almost a minute away from going kersplat on the ground, and slowed his fall. And luckily, there were no civilians around to see him do this. However, when he glanced into the building across the street, he could see the gazes of a lot of people following his every movement. Thor came into sight a second later only to stop and hover in midair.

“...Harry!”

“My friend, you're okay!”

Harry blinked and flew closer to Thor and saw Tony flying over here. “Of course I'm okay!”

“Couldn't you have shifted into your hawk form?” Tony asked over the comms.

“It would have taken too much magic. Speaking of which, I have a battle to get back to,” Harry replied. 

“...Harry!”

Harry raced upward, passing by various floors of the skyscraper. Finally, he reached the top and sped to hover by the roof. Though he winced when he saw Thanos holding Loki by the throat a couple of inches off the roof. He reshrunk his broom and tucked it into his pocket.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast two spells, both in unison: one very strong stunning spell and one gentle summoning spell. However, after that powerful stunning spell, Harry's magic would be pretty much depleted afterwards. Though Loki was still presumably at half-strength. So he aimed his wand very carefully and cast them both.

He heard both aliens yelp though with Loki it turned into a quiet sigh of relief as he was dropped slowly onto the roof. Harry stalked over to Loki's side and glared at Thanos.

“Now, I'm pissed. People don't just throw me off a roof and live to tell the tale,” Harry insisted, grinning. It wasn't a very nice grin and Thanos had been stunned with his jaw dropped. It seemed that the purple alien had never met a wizard as powerful as him.

“You're alive!” Loki exclaimed.

“Yeah, that's usually the most common result of my accidents,” Harry remarked. “Be they on purpose or on accident.”

“You tried to...” Loki trailed off, looking at him with an odd look.

Harry turned to look at him with a sorrowful look. It seemed, from Loki's expression and tone, that Loki had indeed tried to kill himself when he had fallen from Odin's spear. “No, I didn't. We can talk after we're done here.”

After Harry turned back to look at Thanos who was now beginning to try to wriggle out of being stunned, Harry became aware of shouting on the comms.

“Steve, what is it?” Harry asked over the comlinks. Everyone was pretty much talking at once, so it was hard to figure out what was going on. Loki glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Tony... there was a missile heading toward New York City,” Steve started. He sounded exhausted and his voice was hoarse. “He decided to take it up into the hole that the Chitauri were coming from.”

“Where did the missile come from?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, some idiot decided to nuke the city that had aliens in it,” Natasha replied. “Fury's probably yelling at them right now.” She also sounded exhausted; hell they probably all were. Even Harry was starting to yawn a little bit, though he was keeping an eye on Thanos all the while. Loki was too and Harry saw him try to cover up a yawn with a hand. Harry smiled softly at him but tuned into the conversation. 

“What's the problem then?” 

“He hasn't come back down yet,” Steve replied. He sounded worried, which was understandable. “It's been a couple of minutes since he went up into it. And, the portal closed a second after he flew through it.”

Harry glanced toward Thanos who was smiling and that was never a good sign, when a villain smiled like that. It looked like Thanos had managed to move his mouth even when stunned.

“Loki, could you watch him for a minute?” Harry asked. “Feel free to stun him again.”

“Yes, I can,” Loki replied, grinning smugly. 

“In fact, Thor, could you come up here?” Harry requested. “If you're not busy.”

“Coming.”

Harry knew that he had cast a tracking spell on Tony a couple of months ago so he looked inward to his magic center and found the magical strand that felt like Tony. Then he cast the spell that would allow him to see the magical line with his normal sight.

When he opened his eyes, Thor had landed on the rooftop and was glaring daggers at Thanos. The Hulk had also landed on the rooftop and was smiling in a not so good way at Thanos. In fact, when Harry turned around, Steve, Natasha and Clint were on the rooftop too. Thor might have brought two of them up to the roof with him, Harry presumed. He glanced around the city, looking for any lingering Chitauri but saw none.

“Thor, you wouldn't happen to have any magical cuffs with you, would you?” Harry asked. “Or Loki or does SHIELD have any? Natasha, do you know?”

Loki turned to look at Harry with a betrayed look. “Oh, for Merlin's sake they're not for you. They're for Thanos.”

Loki in turn looked chagrined and turned back to watch Thanos. Thor walked up to them and held out some cuffs. 

“Odin had the foresight that I would need some when I came down here,” Thor commented. “And it would appear that he was correct.”

Harry went over to the edge of the roof and looked up into the sky, hearing Loki follow. Thor was just putting cuffs on Thanos and Clint was picking off the last few remaining Chitauri warriors that had escaped Harry's sight.

“I don't have any experience going up into space,” Harry commented. He gazed at the hole in the atmosphere. “Loki, Thor, any experience in this department?”

Thor turned to look over at Harry then at Loki. “Not as of yet.”

“Okay, looks like I'll be the one to get Tony out of there,” Harry replied then walked over to Thanos and glared at him, hexing him with one of his more nastier hexes for good measure. Thanos' eyes widened for just a second but that was all the reaction that he gave.

“If our friend is hurt at all, there will be hell to pay,” Harry informed Thanos, in the voice he had learned from a certain professor.

Harry then walked over to the edge of the roof, hearing Loki walk over to stop alongside him.

“Harry...” Loki trailed off and Harry turned to look at him.

“What?”

Loki was blushing a light pink and he turned away to look elsewhere. Harry reached out a hand to grasp Loki's chin and turned him to look at Harry.

“What is it?” 

Loki sighed and pulled Harry into a kiss, reaching an arm to curve around the back of Harry's neck. Harry startled for a minute then groaned and melted into the kiss, leaning into Loki's body. They stayed like that for a minute then finally Harry drew back, smiling softly. Harry dimly heard catcalls from Clint and distinctly felt the absence of one of their teammates.

“Be careful,” Loki whispered with a slight grin on his face as well. “And I'm coming with you.”

“What?” Harry yelped then groaned when he saw Loki. He was crossing his arms and laying a level look at Harry.

“There might be more Chitauri up there,” Loki replied steadily. “You stand a better chance of getting Stark out of there if I come with you.”

“Oh, fine,” Harry grumbled though his tone was more pleased than he meant it to be. Though he startled when he felt Loki's magic settle on him. He glanced at Loki with a questioning look.

“It will allow you to breath in space,” Loki replied to his unasked question.

Harry glanced at Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha and the Hulk(Bruce had yet to change back; he was standing and glaring at Thanos). “Guys, we'll hopefully be back in a couple minutes. Hulk, watch Thanos and feel free to smash him into the ground.”

“Hulk smash, smash good.”

Harry chuckled then wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, focused on his tracking charm on Tony, and apparated them both.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They landed in the midst of a very eerie dungeon with all the cliched mist floating through out it. But then again, this dungeon had windows that were open to... uh... outer space so that may have been the cause. Though, there was presumably a force field or something keeping air in. Harry withdrew his arm from around Loki and pulled out his wand as there was a sizable group of Chitauri, possibly about 15 to 20 aliens in the hallway outside of the cells. Though as there that many, Harry changed his mind and stashed his holly wand back in his pocket and drew out the elder wand. It would produce bigger and more effective spells so that Harry wouldn't have to exert that much magic to take out the aliens.

“You go get Stark,” Loki whispered, gazing at the aliens with something akin to rage in his eyes. “I'll deal with the Chitauri.” 

Harry could also pick out the distinct screaming that was... Harry winced and checked where the tracking spell was leading and gazed to where it was leading. He turned to glance at Loki but he was already gone and when Harry looked over at the Chitauri, they were looking all over the place with their weapons already drawn. Harry chuckled when he saw that there was already a corpse on the ground with one of Loki's daggers in it.

Then when the aliens saw Harry, he cast a notice-me-not charm on himself and just for the hell of it, cast a couple of hexes their way, making sure none of them would hit Loki by accident. Harry strode over to the open cell door where his tracking charm led, bypassing the utterly confused and near panicking Chitauri. He couldn't understand the aliens at all but by the tones and the facial expressions, he could tell they were pissed off. But, daggers kept getting thrown their direction and Loki was using his illusions to great success.

When Harry finally stepped into the cell, he grimaced. The aliens had already managed to throw Tony into a cell and by the looks of him, they had pulled the armor off by force and had broken a few of his bones. Harry removed the notice-me-not spell and padded into the cell quietly, not wanting to spook Tony, who was scrunched into a corner, trembling. The Iron Man suit was nowhere to be seen.

“Tony?”

Tony jumped then looked up at him. “Harry! It's you.”

“Of course it's me. We wouldn't leave you here!” Harry exclaimed quietly, looking Tony over for any obvious injuries. He took note of Tony's left leg that was bent at an unnatural angle then strode over to him. There was also blood leaking through Tony's shirt that he wore underneath the armor but nothing looked like they could be fatal wounds.

“Are you here alone?” Tony asked, already starting to stand up.

“Whoa! You have a broken leg; let me help,” Harry ordered, reaching out to pull Tony's arm over his shoulders and helping him up. “No, Loki's here with me. For some reason, he insisted on coming with me.”

Tony turned to glance at Harry with a peculiar look. “So, you two together then?”

Harry blushed and looked away.

“Aha, I knew that was what those looks Loki was giving you meant,” Tony exclaimed, wincing a second later.

“He was giving me looks?” Harry asked, turning back to look at Tony.

“Yeah, heated looks too,” Tony replied, grinning.

As Harry slowly walked out of the cell with Tony leaning on him, he realized that all of the Chitauri that had been in the hallway were dead or gone. And Loki was nowhere in sight. 

Harry groaned; another complication was not needed right now. But just as soon as Harry was starting to grow more anxious, Loki turned up, breathing hard but in one piece. One of his hands was behind his back though.

“Loki!”

“Ah, good. Stark,” Loki nodded at the inventor then turned to Harry. Harry felt his cheeks grow warm at the heated look that Loki threw his way and Loki smirked. “I retrieved this.”

Loki walked up to them and brought his arm from around his back. Both Harry and Tony gaped at him. Loki had found the Iron Man suit that Tony had been wearing and stolen it back from the Chitauri. The suit looked like it had been through the wringer but it was still in one piece, remarkably enough.

“Uh... thanks?” Tony hesitantly remarked. Loki handed the suit over but Harry reached for it and shrunk it then put it in his pocket. 

“We should get out of here.” Loki glanced back from where he had come from then back to look at Harry and Tony. “I think I may have angered the Chitauri a little more.”

“Okay,” Harry replied then looked at Tony. “I'm going to need to carry you. I don't want to agitate your injuries.”

“Carry me? I can walk,” Tony complained.

“Stark, don't argue with him on this matter,” Loki said, glaring at Tony.

“Fine, but don't make this a habit,” Tony muttered.

Harry chuckled quietly then swung Tony up into his arms. Once Tony was settled, Harry looked over at Loki.

“You want to--”

They all heard the loud roaring that came from the room and incoming pounding feet. The roaring was roughly equivalent to the noise level of the Hulk's roar. Harry lifted an eyebrow at Loki, who was looking quite unrepentant.

“A little? It sounds like you angered them a lot!”

Loki snickered. “I may have angered them a lot. Possibly.”

Harry groaned but smiled at him, nonetheless.

“Hey, could we get out of here now?” Tony cut in with a pained voice. “I know you two are new and all, but injured here!”

“Yeah, yeah, we're going. Loki,” Harry started.

Loki wrapped an arm around Harry and grinned at him. “Ready.”

“Hold on.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they landed back on the roof that they had taken off from, it was chaos. It was sometime in the afternoon so the sun was already lowering in the sky. Both Harry and Loki gaped at the sight that beheld them. Then Harry turned to look down at Tony.

“Would you mind if I put you down? I need to...” Harry trailed off, watching the ongoing fight in front of them.

Tony turned to look and paled but nodded. Harry slowly lowered Tony down and when he heard running footsteps, he looked up. Steve came running up to them, out of breath and favoring a leg and his side but still upright.

“Here, I have him,” Steve said, holding out his arms for Tony. Harry delivered Tony into Steve's arms then pulled out the elder wand. Loki stilled for a second then produced a ball of magic in one of his hands.

Thanos was loose and fighting the Avengers that had been left behind. Though it looked like the Avengers were loosing; Clint was on the roof, bleeding from multiple wounds and Natasha was next to him but she looked far more injured. Thor and the Hulk were the only ones still fighting.

Harry grimaced then cast one of the more serious curses toward Thanos. “Hulk, Thor, get out of the way!”

Loki loosed his magic at the same time and threw a dagger. The magic hit Thanos but the dagger missed. However, it was like Loki's magic didn't even have an affect on Thanos as there was no visible reaction from the guy. 

“Alright,” Harry shouted at Thanos as Thor and the Hulk turned and ran back over to stand alongside Loki and Harry. Harry saw Thor go over to pick up Clint and the Hulk ever so gently picked up Natasha on the way over. “This has gone on long enough. I don't like when people hurt my friends and you have done enough.”

Thanos turned to stare at Harry with a demonic grin. “Do you have the teeth to fight back though?”

Harry raised his wand and just when he was about to do something irreversible and probably something he would regret doing, he startled. There was a ghostly apparition right behind Thanos with a billowing black cloak and Harry watched as the apparition nodded at him then vanished. Harry glanced at Loki and the others but they hadn't seemed to notice the figure with the black cloak.

“Avada Kedavra!”

The elder wand hummed in his hand and produced a deep green light that raced toward Thanos. Thanos tried to dodge it but it seemed like the spell light followed him, like a homing missile. And finally, the spell made a direct hit in Thanos' chest.

Thanos blinked then keeled over on the spot. Quite dead.

There was silence for the next few minutes. Harry turned to stare at his assembled friends. Steve had fallen over and would have fallen onto the ground had it not been for the Hulk who had taken a step over toward him and propped the soldier up with a leg. However, Steve was quite passed out and Tony was in the Hulk's free hand.

Loki and Thor both stared at him but with quiet respect. They were the only two, beside the Hulk, who were still conscious. “My friend, I didn't know you possessed the power over death.”

“I...” Harry trailed off, still wondering about the black figure and rather exhausted too. It had been a long day and a long fight for all of them. Perhaps he could ask Loki later but when they heard the loud roaring engines of some big plane they turned to look up.

“Thor? Loki?” Harry asked hesitantly, gazing up at what looked like one of those military plane carriers but... uh, this one was in the sky above them.

“Yes?” Thor replied steadily.

Loki turned to give Harry his full attention.

“Could you guys keep this a secret?” Harry asked them then looked up at the Hulk. “And you too?”

“If you're sure,” Thor remarked. “I will keep this secret then.”

Loki reached out a hand to place it under Harry's chin and turned him to face him. Harry leaned into it, suddenly feeling the day's fight and magic usage. “I, too, will keep it a secret.”

“Hulk a good secret keeper. Hulk will keep secret for wizard.”

“s'good,” Harry murmured, hearing how tired he was. He saw Loki roll his eyes then he felt another arm come around him and pull him into a warm chest. Harry sighed and melted into him, hearing a quinjet fly down to the roof then darkness over took him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When he woke up, it was to what felt like a hospital bed. He blearily opened his eyes, only to see Loki standing over his bed with a pensive look. And Coulson was standing over his bed too, albeit standing away from Loki.

“Are--” Harry broke off into a coughing attack and felt the bed dip.

“Here.” Loki helped Harry to sit up then held out a glass.

Harry happily drank the delicious water, drinking until the glass was empty.

“Agent Potter,” Coulson started then seemed to shrink a little when Loki glared at him.

“Are you up to debriefing now?” Coulson said a couple minutes later. “You had no injuries that we saw, just plain exhaustion. And yes, everyone's fine.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. “Fine? You checked for magical curses right? Thanos was a nasty bugger. I wouldn't have put it past him to do that kind of thing.”

“I checked your friends over for curses,” Loki replied. “The Black Widow had one and I promptly took care of it. You've been asleep for a day.”

“Thanks,” Harry murmured, starting to stretch in bed, curling his toes at the warmth that he had collected underneath the covers. “A day?!”

“You apparently,” Coulson attempted to start then rolled his eyes when Loki just looked at him. “Okay, fine. Just come to the debriefing room when you're ready.”

Loki grinned smugly at Coulson's retreating form then turned to glance back at Harry. 

“I slept for a day?”

“Yes, you did,” Loki replied, turning away to look at the room and fidgeting. “Though, I've slept longer than a day when I performed strong magic in the past.”

Harry sat up further and pulled the covers away. “Loki...”

“That doesn't mean that you're not strong,” Harry murmured, watching as Loki continued to look away.

“Loki, look at me,” Harry ordered quietly.

Loki slowly turned to look at him with a hesitant expression. 

“You are strong enough to endure torture and mind torture,” Harry remarked steadily. “That goes under strong in my book.”

“Yes, but---”

“Whatever you told Thanos before I found you was not your fault,” Harry replied, interrupting the god. “Also whatever the Asgardians think of magic users is wrong. It's not a skill for weak people. You kicked ass back there.”

Harry smiled as soon as he saw Loki's mouth twitch up into a small grin. Harry leaned in and drew Loki into a kiss, letting him pull back if he wanted, but judging by the fact that Loki deepened the kiss... Harry groaned into it and when Loki moved to start trailing kisses down his jaw, Harry reached out a hand to place it on Loki's lower back. 

“Brother!”

They both pulled apart very quickly at Thor's booming voice but when the god of thunder entered their room, Harry saw Thor look between them. He knew he looked like he had been kissed recently, breathing heavily and cheeks pink. Loki also looked like he had been kissed; he had a small grin on his face and his cheeks were pink.

“Thor, knocking would have been appreciated,” Loki muttered.

“My apologies then. When would you like to go back to Asgard? I need to deliver the tesseract back to father and he wants it soon,” Thor asked, still looking between the two but as Harry watched him, Thor started to smile.

Loki started and stilled. “Go back?”

“Yes, back home. I know Mother has missed you dearly,” Thor said and visibly hesitated. “I believe that our father will pardon you for what you did. You helped us now and you helped to rescue the Man of Iron.”

Loki stared at Thor and flinched. Harry reached out a hand to grasp one of Loki's and entwined them.

“I'll be going too, Loki. If that's a deal breaker for you,” Harry murmured to Loki.

Loki turned to study him, apparently finding what he was looking for then he turned to look up at Thor.

“Alright, I'll go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that finishes off this part of the story. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story! And thanks for the kudos and the comments! I really appreciated them!


End file.
